bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ritual Room
The is the last room from Chapter 1: Moving Pictures and the starting location of Chapter 2: The Old Song '' in ''Bendy and the Ink Machine. It is located at the lower level after the basement. Background Whenever an employee died on the job, their bodies would be stored in coffins and placed elaborately in the room itself. The room contains a ritual symbol drawn on the floor with ink surrounded by five candles. There are also three coffins; two laying against the wall and the other on the floor. There are also three chairs; one from the left side and two others from the right. There is a shelf located from the left side of the room. A "The Dancing Demon" poster is printed on the wall, and from above the right side is a pipe. From the left side, there is a door which leads to the Utility Shaft 9 location, but it is blocked by three boards. The door entrance is also blocked by three boards. Gameplay ''Bendy and the Ink Machine'' Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Walking towards the room allows the player to complete Chapter 1. As soon as opening the door after breaking down the boards, the room will cause the ground to shake. The last can of Bacon Soup from this chapter can be found in the lower part of the shelves located from the room's left side. Henry collapses into unconsciousness after suffering from several flashbacks caused from an unknown tremor after standing upon the ritual symbol long enough. Chapter 2: The Old Song From the beginning of Chapter 2, Henry regains consciousness and gets up. Then he retrieves his axe which is found leaning against the first coffin and continue his journey after chopping the boards down from the utility shaft 9's door. A Miner Searcher can spawn in the ritual symbol room after turning the wheels from all two ink valves in Sammy's sanctuary and the Infirmary. If the player returns here and uses the Seeing Tool after completing the game, Norman and Grant is mentioned on the coffins, suggesting that they are dead, probably due to them having their souls used by the Ink Machine. Trivia * The ritual symbol room is the first room to be accessible in two different chapters, the second being Level S. * The symbol used in previous versions of the game, the pentagram (as seen from the floor and later seen on walls from Chapter 2) is a five-pointed star which is formed by drawing a continuous line in five straight segments, often used as a mystic and magical symbol. It is commonly known to be a Satanic symbol. ** Pentagrams are actually quite common in this game, being everywhere as a point where a cutout Bendy will respawn if broken into pieces by the axe, and put in for a sacrifice, which Sammy puts in on the pole Henry is tied onto. ** A version of the pentagram has it copied 5 times with each one being rotated 72 degrees more from the previous one. This causes the oval and triangle to merge together, forming a sort of tear-drop shape. ** The pentagram used to be the respawning point in versions before Chapter 3. This has now been replaced with the statue of Bendy as a newer respawning point. ** With the release of Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, all pentagrams have been replaced with a more original symbol. * From the prototype, Henry does not suffer flashbacks upon approaching the pentagram, and instead sending directly to the ending credits screen. After the ending credits scene is over, a brief cutscene plays. The floor is obviously covered by some amount of ink, and Ink Bendy slowly comes out from the darkness between two chairs after several seconds before the screen fades to black. ** The can of Bacon Soup was not located in previous updates before Chapter 3. * From the prototype, the pentagram room is slightly different, with both missing shelves and its entrance door. The door leading to the utility shaft 9 from the left side of the room is also lacking boards. * Near from the entrance to the pentagram room in Chapter 1's prototype version, if Henry stands idle after chopping down the first boards, he can notice an ink puddle moving slowly towards to the pentagram room's entrance. It was gone upon entering the said room. ** As in both remastered edition's releases, the moving ink is removed, however. ** It was thought to be made by Ink Bendy in his beta model, as he was able to leave ink trails behind. When hacking the prototype, however, there is no sign of Ink Bendy. * In Chapter 2, one of the boards from Utility Shaft 9's entrance appears to lean against the wall. It is unknown why. * Unlike in Chapter 2, the names from the coffins are not visible when using the Seeing Tool in Chapter 1. Map Chapter 1 = |-|Chapter 2 = Audio ru:Комната с пентаграммой pl:Pokój Pentagramu Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations